


Mood Swings

by mizz_apple



Series: Ballads of Showki [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, baby!Changkyun, kid!Hyungwon, kid!Jooheon, kid!Minhyuk, kid!Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: 5 pregnancies of 5 different personalities ...based on Kihyun's role in the Monsta X Band.





	

"Kiss me." Kihyun demanded while being lifted in his husband's arms. 

The day would always start like this where Shownu was about to leave for work and Kihyun, as an early bird, would have distracted his husband who had worn his clothes neatly only to be thrown on the floor again while they were having sex passionately everywhere in the house. Sometimes after work when Shownu was already exhausted from working, Kihyun with his inconsiderate way, wore sexy black lace brief and loose T-shirt or an oversized black shirt that showed his milky white legs, walked around the house just to make Shownu groaned in desperation. And finally Shownu just gave up and would play Kihyun's game. There's no way Shownu could win against Kihyun's way. Not that Shownu would've protested about it. He loved Kihyun and every single curves of him. It's just one year after they got married, Kihyun showed a sex addict symptom. He demanded to be satisfied everywhere and anytime. Shownu would gladly fulfill those desires but there were times when Shownu would just sit and think that there was a slight possibility that Kihyun had been possessed by some kind of sex demon. 

And after a heart to heart talk with his friend Namjoon who had married before Shownu with beautiful Jin, something's magical revealed in Shownu's life. Kihyun was pregnant with their first child.

After they found out, Shownu remembered how he shouted joyfully in the clinic with a sweet smile of his beautiful Kihyun and a startled nurse when they started to kiss passionately.

That symptom didn't go away. Even when Kihyun's belly had shown its full bump, Kihyun still tried to seduce Shownu in every way he possibly could or just being flirtatious anytime he could.

That's when their first child was born and they named him Son Hoseok. 

\--------------@@@@-------------- 

Their second child came without warning too. It was a year after Hoseok was born. Shownu had paid attention how cheerful and cute Kihyun would act towards him. He would just jump here and there while feeding Hoseok who laughed cutely seeing his mother being energizer bunny. Sometimes he just clung unto Shownu's thick arms and enjoyed being dragged to the kitchen, bathroom or just moved from here to there. Jin, who was also close friend of Kihyun would just laughed seeing how clingy Kihyun became. He would asked Shownu to stay longer at home or calling him when Shownu's still working and sending him his cute selcas. Kihyun also became extremely touchy to Shownu when Namjoon and Jin came over at weekend. He would touch him here and there and only stopped when Hoseok cried, asking his attention. 

That's when they found out Kihyun was pregnant with their second child. 

Shownu would kiss Kihyun relentlessly and showered him with attention because Kihyun demanded .. or craved for his attention every day. He asked to be cuddled all the time and would show his cute pout when Shownu had to leave for work. And that made Shownu felt this pregnancy was a bit harder because when he worked, all he could think about was Kihyun's sad face when he left. Shownu felt like he couldn't separate for a moment with Kihyun and their baby Hoseok and their future baby in Kihyun's belly. 

When it's time to deliver, Kihyun cried so hard and made Shownu's heart swelled in emotion. That's when their second child was born and they named him Son Minhyuk.

\------------ @@@@ ------------- 

Having two kids made Shownu and Kihyun's life was pretty hectic. There were times when Kihyun would just nag around Shownu and Shownu had to run to his friend Namjoon to ask advice from him since Namjoon and Jin also had three children and fourth was on the way. But how hectic his life was , Shownu would just wake up every night, cradled or feeding Minhyuk to let Kihyun had his rest after one day taking care of their house and children. He would look into his babies' eyes and smiled. Then when their children were already asleep, He would come to Kihyun and stared at him in his sleeping state, just to admire him more. 

Almost the fourth year of their marriage, Shownu paid attention how lazy Kihyun had become. He nagged and being grumpy all the time, sleepy all the time and eat less and work less. Shownu, who was worried for his husband state, asked his mother to stay with them until Kihyun got better. That's when they knew--from Shownu's mother-- that Kihyun was pregnant again with their third child.

This pregnancy had made Kihyun becoming moody. Sometimes when his mood was not good, he would be a grumpy man and shoved Shownu away. He only took care of his two babies, Hoseok and Minhyuk lovingly. Sometimes when his mood was worst, he would've kicked Shownu away from their bed because he wanted to sleep with their babies or sleep alone. 

Shownu's mother comforted his son that it was normal in pregnancy state. It wasn't because Kihyun hated Shownu, it was baby's mood. And Shownu would just sit and think if there was any possibility that their third child hated him ... 

But after shoving or kicking Shownu away, Kihyun would always came to him with tears and nonsense words came out of his mouth. Almost like bad poetry. And that made Shownu would break into laughter, only to be kicked again ..

When their third child was born, they named him Son Hyungwon. 

\-------------@@@@--------------

With three children, it wasn't an easy job to do for Shownu and Kihyun. But they managed to do it with the help of their friend Namjoon and Jin who were ready to give them advice and helping hands, although they had their own hectic life with four children and one on the way. 

It was getting harder for Shownu to leave for work since their cute children, with Hoseok that started to walk and call him 'appa' and Minhyuk who loved to copy what Hoseok did, and baby Hyungwon who found that his bed was the most luxurious thing on earth (that and Kihyun's chest) , demand his attention more and more.

Leaving work also got harder when Kihyun suddenly loved to make cute pose when he left. Something that he wasn't as long as Shownu remembered. Kihyun was too proud to do that but now he did it naturally, like it was part of his personality. Shownu didn't mind too. Kihyun, with his pretty face and petite figure, fitted to be cute or acted cute. When they were still dating, Shownu was the one that did aegyo ( cute actions) and made Kihyun laughed. But when Shownu asked Kihyun to do that, Kihyun would avoid it and preferred to kiss him. And that's why Shownu never saw Kihyun did aegyo ... 

Like this morning, when he was getting ready to go, Kihyun would come to him and cling to his arm with pouting lips. After Shownu kissed those lips many many times, he would let Shownu go but before he went, Kihyun made a love sign with cute pose. Shownu would leave with satisfied smile on his lips ... 

And suddenly Kihyun also loved to listen to hip-hop songs. Usually Shownu was the one who listened to it the most. He didn't know when Kihyun got his new taste. There were times when Shownu got home from working, he saw Kihyun hummed to rap part in front of Hoseok who stared without blinking, Minhyuk who would just spurted his food everywhere and one year Hyungwon who just yawned seeing one of his parent in crazy state. 

That's when they found out Kihyun was pregnant with their fourth child. 

He got more into rap and hip hop and sometimes Shownu had to close his face in embarrassment when Kihyun tried to rap in front of Namjoon and Jin, who would watch him in dazzled look. 

When it was time their fourth child was born, they named him Son Jooheon. 

\-----------@@@@----------- 

As careful as they were, Kihyun had this wish to get pregnant again. But he kept it inside as he saw how exhausted his husband everyday came home from work and had to play with their three children and baby Jooheon. Kihyun would massage him at night and Shownu would just snore right after Kihyun put his hands on his stiff shoulder. 

Kihyun knew it was a big responsibility to take care of their four children. His mother or Shownu's mother would come and help them to take care of their grandchildren. They loved being with their grandchildren more than being with their own children. And when Kihyun would protest about it, they simply hit his head and said that he was too immature to think about that. 

Kihyun was really grateful when their mothers came and took care of their four children, so he could spend quality time with Shownu. In their bedroom, their bathroom .. in the wall between bedroom and bathroom ... or on the floor. And after that, just cuddled and slept with happy grin in Shownu's face. It would make Kihyun's heart swelled and he would stroke Shownu's face lightly and nuzzled in his arms. He was overwhelmed with feelings. 

Lately, Shownu paid attention how Kihyun repeated all symptoms when he was pregnant with their four children. His demand for sex, his crazy clingy nature, combined with his grumpy and lazy symptom and mixed with his so-called hidden talent as a crappy rapper. Shownu's mind told him that they all gave signal to another pregnancy. 

Kihyun's mood also changed drastically within seconds. From naggy and grumpy to cute and fluffy; from lazy and sassy to get scared easily. He wanted to tell Kihyun what if he was pregnant again but somewhere in his mind, he was afraid that his thought became true. Four children were already enough. Hectic and busy. He also saw that in Namjoon and Jin's life with their five children who demanded their full attention everyday. 

Shownu was afraid he couldn't give what his children needed. His time and attention. He was already preoccupied with work and another four children. 

Maybe his mind had mouth of its own because as if Kihyun could sense his anxiety, he started to become so emotional. He would break into tears or sometimes anger. They had big fights. This time was too hard for both of them. They were physically stressed and tired. 

But that stopped when they were watching their children sleeping. From dissing and throwing things, they would find themselves kissing and dancing in their children's room. That's when Shownu would apologize and Kihyun would cry, asking apology too.

The pregnancy was precisely predicted by Shownu. Kihyun was pregnant with their fifth child.

This time, they would spend time to walk around and holding hands. Waving to their neighbors and buying ice cream, watching sunset in the park and went home to kiss and play with their children. It was romantic and peaceful.

When their fifth child was born, they named him Son Changkyun.

\-----------@@@@------------ 

"Alright kids, count yourselves and stand here!" Kihyun was busy arranging his kids who were running around the house. It was Christmas. They had Christmas tree and presents all around. Shownu and Kihyun's parents were staying in their house to celebrate Christmas together with their grandchildren. Jin and Namjoon were visiting, bringing their five children who were happily running around with Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Jooheon while Hyungwon was peacefully sleeping in Kihyun's father' arms and baby Changkyun in Shownu's father' arms. 

Shownu and Kihyun's mothers were busy arranging cakes and food on the dinning table. It was cold and snowy outside and they managed to cook many kinds of food with the help of Jin and Kihyun. Namjoon and Shownu took care of Christmas lighting outside the house and high-five when they were successfully lighted up the house and trees and made Shownu and Kihyun's house were more sparkling and gleaming compared to other houses.

"Photo time!" Kihyun shouted after he opened the door, signaling Shownu and Namjoon to come inside.

"Coming, honey!" Shownu replied. 

When Shownu and Namjoon came inside the house, Shownu and Kihyun's parents were standing near Christmas tree, their four children standing near their grandparents, Jin and his children also joined Kihyun who was carrying Changkyun. Kihyun smiled and said, "Let's take pictures. This is such a perfect moment to be captured as we can celebrate Christmas together." 

Shownu and Namjoon smiled and took their position after arranging timer in the camera. Shownu was turning his head to Kihyun as his eyes glowing in Christmas lights, he whispered, " You know what, I am the luckiest man on earth to have you and our children. I love you, honey. I really do."

Kihyun replied softly, " I love you too, husband."

"Everyone, look at the camera and say 'cheese' !" Shownu's mother shouted happily.

1 2 3 Cheese!

Click!


End file.
